MXLSxHTF - The Wrath of Krader (2016 Remake)
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: When the Cragsters started another digging contest, they ended up in Happy Tree Town. But after Krader flipped out and became Kraber (a.k.a. Evil Krader), his Max with Seismo and Shuff caused a horrific rampage. But when Seismo and Shuff are slipped into comas from an accident after a mixed-up fight, Krader had no choice but to avenge them as Kraber.
**Remember "The Wrath of Krader", the Mixels x HTF crossover fanfiction that I had written in the late 2014? Well I decide to rewrite it to make it more serious, more darker, more kid-friendly and more worthy of making sense. Also, I won't be adding any blood and gore in this story (just like in the original story) because I'm not allowed to do that, otherwise I'll be in big trouble.**

 **As you can see, this remake like an HTF episode (minus the blood and gore) mixed with a Mixels episode There will be some changes in this story, which means it will also take place in the springtime. Also, I'm reviving the debut of Krader's flipped out side, Evil Krader a.k.a. Kraber.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story contains some violence, fighting, dark themes, aggressive behavior and minor character death which some of it is extremely censored.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mixels or Happy Tree Friends. Mixels is created by David P. Smith and John Fang and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network. Happy Tree Friends is created by Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo and Kenn Navarro and is owned by Mondo Media. I only own Kraber/Evil Krader, my HTF OC, Catchy, Krader's older brother, Slasher (who is only mentioned in this story, FlipNix the Green Nixel (who is also mentioned) and the Seismo/Shuff Mix. I also own the hallucinations of the three main Cragsters (that includes Krader's ghost form).**

* * *

 **Summary: When the Cragsters started another digging contest, they ended up in Happy Tree Town. But after Krader flipped out and became Kraber (a.k.a. Evil Krader), his Max with Seismo and Shuff caused a horrific rampage. But when Seismo and Shuff are slipped into comas from an accident after a mixed-up fight, Krader had no choice but to avenge them as Kraber.**

* * *

 **The Wrath of Krader (2016 Remake)**

 **Starring... Krader, Seismo and Shuff**

 **Almost there**

* * *

It was springtime in Mixel Land and all the Mixels were outside playing in the grass, taking walks in Mixel Park, planting flowers, preparing spring cleaning, talking about spring and having fun, especially Krader, Seismo and Shuff of the Cragsters. They were at Mixel Park as they were taking a stroll as they saw flowers, mixelflies (Mixel butterflies) and many little Mixels playing in a playground. When they're done, they decided who would be the best dig-dig... again.

Krader: "Seismo, Shuff, once again, me greatest dig-dig."

Seismo: (glares at Krader) "No you not! Me greatest dig-dig!"

Shuff: (glares at the other Cragsters) "You both wrong! Me greatest dig-dig!"

Seismo: (glares at Shuff) "No! Me greatest!"

Shuff: (glares at Seismo) "Me greatest!"

Seismo and Shuff: (glaring at each other) "Me greatest dig-dig!"

Krader: "Wait! Me got it! Let have another dig-dig contest! Deal?"

Seismo and Shuff: (looked at Krader, then each other) "Deal!"

Cragsters: "CONTEST!"

The Cragsters started digging in the ground and underground as some little Mixels, who were playing in the playground looked in curiosity.

Scorpi: (squeaks in confusion as he looks at the holes the Cragsters made; speaks gibberish) *Gibberish translation: "Huh? What was that?"*

Spugg: (barking)

Gobba: "It appears that the Cragsters are having another contest."

Booger: (curious) "Again?"

Camilot: (curious) "Should we go in?"

Jamzy: "I'm not sure. Maybe if they're not back yet, we'll have a search party in no time."

Meanwhile, the Cragsters kept digging until they finally went up to the surface.

Cragsters: "WINNER!" (realize that they're not in Mixel Land) "Huh?"

Seismo: (looks around) "Where us?"

Shuff: "Me have no clue."

Krader: "It look like strange town."

It turns out, they were in a town called Happy Tree Town, home to many colorful animals where many painful/tragic accidents happen (don't ask why). The Cragsters look around to see a bunch of Happy Tree Friends at the park.

Krader: (points at the Tree Friends) "How about we ask those guys what place we in?"

Seismo: (agrees) "Okay! They seem nice!"

Shuff: (agreeing) "Yeah! And cute too!"

Krader: "Alright, let me handle it." (to the Tree Friends) "Excuse me."

The Tree Friends turned around to see the Cragsters as they became confused (except for a certain red porcupine who is nervous).

Krader: "Hello! Me Krader and this Seismo and Shuff. We Cragsters."

Seismo: "Yeah, we accidentally dig-dig to different place and we wonder if you tell us where we."

Shuff: "Yeah, we lost!"

The Tree Friends were just talking as the Cragsters were confused about what happened.

Krader: "Hello, we Mixels from the Mixelverse and we live..."

The Tree Friends still kept talking.

Krader: (annoyed) "Hello, are you even listening to me?" (to Seismo and Shuff) "You see that? They ignore me!"

Seismo and Shuff had a 'WTF' look on each face. Krader facepalmed until he then got an idea.

Krader: "Guys, I have rock solid plan! Let's get their attention with Max and use cubit!" (pulls out a Cragster cubit)

The Cragsters touched the cubit and then...

 ** _MAX!_**

The Tree Friends kept talking until the Cragsters Max was formed, making them surprised and Flaky frightened.

Giggles: "What was that?"

Petunia: "I don't know."

Toothy: "Is that a giant rock?"

Cuddles: "I think it's a rock monster."

Flaky: "I'm scared!"

Sniffles: "How is that scientifically possible?!"

Cragsters Max: "You see? We Mixels use cubit to mix, max and even..." (shutters) "...murp! Luckily, me brought cubits with me. And right now, me in Cragsters Max form.

Toothy: "So you're a fusion?"

Cragsters Max: (annoyed) "No. Mixels no fuse, they mix. It different. Maxing is when three Mixels in same tribe mix together."

Two green raccoons that look the same except for one of them who wears a fedora and a grey wolf with red and blue eyes and black accessories and mask step towards the Cragsters Max.

Lifty: "You look like a fat rock." (he, Shifty and Catchy laughed)

Cragsters Max: (to Lifty; sternly) "Well you and your brother look like you just came out of radioactive waste."

Shifty: (offended) "Hey, that's our color!"

Lifty: (offended) "What are you, racist?"

Cragsters Max: "Me no racist, me just proving my point after you insulted me."

Lifty and Shifty: (shocked and embarrassed) "Uh-oh."

Catchy: (confused and embarrassed) "Wow, that really was an awkward moment."

Cragsters Max: "Anyway..."

Cuddles: "Are you a fusion?"

Toothy: (to Cuddles) "Hey, I already asked that!"

Cragsters Max: (offended) "Me no fusion!"

Sniffles: "Well technically, you are-"

Lifty, Shifty and Catchy: (glaring at Sniffles) "Shut up, Sniffles!"

Cragsters Max: "Like me saying, mixing sometimes work, sometimes no."

Flaky: (nervous) "What's a murp?"

Cragsters Max: When we certain Mixels combine, there chance it may fail and become rather horrific murp - weird, uncontrollable and even dangerous mixed-up Mixel. Murps can occur when one or both of Mixels are startled while using cubit. Also, anyone who Maxes count as murp, me swear to Maximum Mixel-"

Lammy: "Who's Maximum Mixel?"

Cragsters Max: "Me explain later. Right now, there more than one tribe. There lots of tribes."

Russel: "Lots of tribes? Yar, there be more than us tree friends."

Cragsters Max: "Thank you. Me be happy to show you other Mixels once me-"

Without warning, the Max saw an incoming car that was driven by The Mole coming right at him, making him gasp in shock. The others noticed that as well.

Tree Friends: "Mole, pull over!"

But The Mole wasn't listening. Instead, he kept driving uncontrollably until he crashed into the Max. Fortunately, his strong body stood still. The shocked animals managed to leave.

Cragsters Max: "Well that a bit anticlimactic." (picks up the car with The Mole inside)

Meanwhile, Splendid was flying until he saw a certain Max holding The Mole's car.

Splendid: (shocked) "A monster that was rampaging across town!" (determined) "Not on my watch!" (uses his laser eyes at the Max)

When the laser hits the Cragsters Max on the back, he screeched in pain as he accidentally threw the car into a tree with The Mole inside. Luckily, The Mole got up, unharmed. Back with the Cragsters Max, he was crying in pain and agony as tears fell down his face. Then a painful, agonizing cry turned into a rageful scream as he grew fangs and his eyes became yellow with bangs underneath. He got up and grabbed Splendid with a tight grip as he punched him in the face and threw him into a ton of trees. Then he grabbed The Mole and kicked him into space like a soccer ball until he was never heard from again. Lammy saw what happened and ran away with her pickle until...

Flipped-out!Cragsters Max: (grabs Lammy by the collar) "Gotcha! You no going anywhere!" (steps on her pickle)

Lammy: (shocked) "Mr. Pickles!" (gets strangled by the Max)

The deranged Cragsters Max then digs a huge hole, puts her in there and buries her alive. Then he starts demolishing buildings and stepping on various Generic Tree Friends. Many Tree Friends hide in fear as they feared that the Max would kill them too. The Cragsters Max continues rampaging until he was sent flying in his boulder form by a watery blast from a hose that Fireman Lumpy brought with him who was busy putting out the fire from the damage that the Max had caused. The Max then crashed into a tree and demaxed into Seismo, Shuff and a flipped-out Krader sharp fangs along side his buckteeth, yellow eyes and bangs underneath the eyes. Seismo and Shuff saw the destruction that their Max with Krader had done as their leader breathed heavily.

Seismo and Shuff: (shocked) "Oh no!"

Seismo: "What had Kraber done?!"

Tree Friends: (puzzled) "Kraber?"

Shuff: "Kraber nickname we give to Evil Krader."

Evil Krader/Kraber: "What you looking at?"

Seismo: "It happen everytime he get bullied or hurt and/or one or all of us get bullied, hurt or killed. It also happen when Krader reminded if something bad happened to us."

Shuff: "He inherited the teeth and eyes from his big brother, Slasher."

Seismo: "It all started when he baby."

Kraber: (angry) "NO CALL ME BABY! ME LEADER!"

Sniffles: (disgusted) "Oh no. Not another one with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Kraber: (yelling at Sniffles) "YOU STAY OUT OF IT, TWERP!"

Shuff: (confused) "How he know Krader have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

Seismo: (to Krader) "Krader, snap out of it!" (slaps Kraber)

As Kraber reverted back to Krader, Krader looked around and discovered the damage he had done when he and his tribemates were a Max. Krader was shocked at the destruction he caused.

Krader: "Oh no! What me done?! Me guess me really monster!"

Cuddles: "Actually, things like happen around Happy Tree Town."

Shuff: (confused) "Happy Tree Town?"

Seismo: "Me thought that town seemed kid-friendly."

Krader: (shocked) "You mean to tell me it dangerous town and that you all suffer LOTS?! What kind of town is this?! WHY YOU ALL HAVE TO LIVE IN SUCH MAD WORLD?! I mean look at me! ME MONSTER!"

The Tree Friends gasped in shock as Krader ran away, screaming in agony. Seismo and Shuff had "WTF" looks on their faces as they couldn't believe what Krader said. Later, Seismo and Shuff were sitting on a bunch of rocks, worried about Krader.

Shuff: "Seismo, me worried about Krader."

Seismo: "Me know, Shuff, but we gotta talk to him. Me mean one moment, he our kind leader. Next moment, he flip out and caused many damage."

Shuff: "Me know. Last time me got attacked by Nixels, Krader became Kraber attacked lots of Nixels. He even tied few of them up tree and fed a few to Mixeloptors."

Seismo: "Yeah. It very scary that Kraber caused ton of violence."

Shuff: "Me know. Hey, ever get feeling you being watched?"

Seismo and Shuff turned around and saw a shadowy figure glaring at them.

Seismo: "Me sorry. There problem, sir?"

The figure holds a Bowie knife towards the two Cragsters.

Shuff: (puzzled) "What you staring at?"

The figure was about to charge at Seismo and Shuff, but Seismo kicked the figure, sending him flying towards the tree.

Seismo: "What with that guy?"

Shuff: "Uh, Seismo, remember what blue nerd said about another one with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

Seismo: "Yeah..."

The figure recovered and glared at Seismo and Shuff as he held his knife.

Shuff: "We take him. Right, Seismo?"

Seismo: "Yeah!"

The shadowy figure let's out his battle cry as he charges towards the two Cragsters, but Seismo and Shuff both held a cubit and...

 ** _MIX!_**

They became a Seismo/Shuff Mix; the mix resembles Shuff, but as a cyclops with Seismo's horns, unibrow and Seismo's legs and feet.

Seismo/Shuff Mix (in Shuff's voice): "Let rock and roll!"

The shadowy figure was about to stab the Mix, but the Seismo/Shuff Mix grabs the Bowie knife and breaks it in half as he throws it away. The figure growled and attacked the Mix, but the Mix kicked him in the stomach, grabbed him by the collar, punched him in the face and threw him against a tree.

Seismo/Shuff Mix: (to the figure) "What your problem, man? Why you so angry? It because your sergeant died? Me sorry for your loss, but killing no answer for everything. You gotta let it go. You mixed up or something?"

The Shadowy Figure: "I'll show you what's mixed up? This "mixing" thing is just a cheap tactic to make weaklings stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I see what you really are!"

Seismo/Shuff Mix: "Mixing no cheap tactic, it how Mixels do when using a cubit for teamwork!

But the shadowy figure wasn't listening, instead he held a took out a grenade and threw it at the Mix.

Seismo/Shuff Mix: (looks at the grenade) "Are you doing what me think you doing?"

The Mix looks up, only to find that the figure had just left.

Seismo/Shuff Mix: (looks at the grenade again with shock) "Uh-oh."

Meanwhile, Krader was sitting at a park bench until he heard an explosion off-screen. When he arrived, he stood in horror as he saw Seismo and Shuff laying on the burning grass, badly burnt and covered in ashes and soot due to the explosion. Luckily, the ambulance arrived and took Seismo and Shuff away. Krader was guilty, scared, shocked, depressed, traumatized and heartbroken, so he began to cry as tears came pouring down his face.

Krader: (crying) "Seismo… Shuff… me sorry me no here for you..."

Seismo and Shuff's voices (off-screen): (whispering) _"Krader..."_

Krader gasped as he stopped crying and looked up as he saw a strange and rather unusual sight; it was the ghostly angelic hallucinations of Seismo and Shuff who were floating in front of him. They were ghostly white with blank pupiless eyes, white torn-up robes, white bandages underneath the robes and around their hands, feet and heads, silver chains all over their bodies, silver halos, white angel wings and a white glow around each of them (even their eyes are glowing white).

Krader: (confused) "Seismo? Shuff? That you?"

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo: (floated towards Krader) _"That right, Krader. It us."_

Krader: "But how you..."

This made Krader gasp in horror.

Krader: "Oh no! You guys here to haunt me because me no save you!"

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: (floated towards Krader) _"No, Krader, we still alive."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo: _"Yeah, we in comas."_

Krader: (confused) "Comas?"

The hallucinations nodded.

Krader: "What you doing here?"

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: _"We came to see you, Krader."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo: _"We were almost attacked, so we mixed to defend ourselves."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: _"Our attacker told us that "mixing just cheap tactic", but we told him it not. Instead, he ignored us."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo: _"And threw grenade at us as he ran away and when grenade went boom-boom, not only did we unmixed, we also got unconscious."_ (to Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff) _"Good thing we survive, right, Shuff?"_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: (to Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo) _"Yeah, otherwise, we'd be ashes."_

Krader: (shocked) "You been attacked?!"

The hallucinations nodded nodded.

Krader: "That..." (getting angry) "...dirty..." (reverting to Kraber for a bit)

Kraber: "...LITTLE..." (growls until he switches back to Krader and cries)

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo and Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: _"Krader!"_

Krader stopped crying for a bit.

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo: _"You need to be brave."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: _"Stand up for yourself."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo and Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: _"Avenge us, Krader. Avenge us."_

Krader: "Avenge you?"

The hallucinations nodded once more begin to fade.

Krader: "Guys, what you doing?"

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo: _"No worry, Krader. We be alright."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: _"While you were Kraber, we told Tree Friends about your Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."_

Krader: (shocked) "YOU WHAT?!"

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: _"Please no hurt us. We sorry."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo: _"Yeah, at least other Mixels not know about it, aside from other Cragsters like us."_

Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Seismo and Ghost/Angel/Hallucination!Shuff: (whispering) _"Take care, Krader..."_

When the hallucinations vanished into thin air, Krader felt shocked and heartbroken as he shed more tears.

Voice (off-screen): "Excuse me..."

Krader turned to see a mint green bear in war attire that appeared to be Flippy.

Krader: (sad tone) "What?"

Flippy: "Are you okay?"

Krader: (sad and annoyed) "No, me not. First, me, Seismo and Shuff dig-dig from Mixel Land to here. Then, during our Max, me went on rampage. Later, Seismo and Shuff told Tree Friends about my secret disability that no one except my tribe should know about. Next, Seismo and Shuff in comas. Now, me hallucinating! You not know what it like to be disabled at birth! You no wanna know!" (cries)

Flippy: "I feel your pain. I have the problem, but it's not from birth, it's actually from my past in the war. I'm Flippy."

Krader: (still crying a bit) "My name in no importance. You know, Flippy, you remind me of FlipNix, except he's a Nixel and a troublemaking little-"

Flippy: "Well, sir, I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and I only flip out, become Fliqpy and kill people whenever stuff like all the destruction that big rock guy from earlier reminds me of the war."

Krader realized in shock that Flippy had the same disability as him and that he was talking about the damage he created.

Flippy: "Which reminds me, I'm pretty sorry about what happened to that strange grey Fliqpy attacked earlier. He said "mixed-up" and I'm pretty sure Fliqpy had something about mixing being some "cheap tactic"."

Krader was horrified as he heard what Flippy had said. It was Flippy's evil side that attack Seismo and Shuff and put both of them in comas. Then, Krader began to shed tears as he whimpered in a mix of fear, guilt, sadness and agony.

Flippy: (confused) "Hello?"

Krader then lets out a twisted grin while crying.

Flippy: "Are you okay, sir?"

Krader then started to chuckle like a psychopath.

Flippy: "Is something wrong, sir?"

Krader: (still chuckling) "You no only one with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder..."

Flippy: (worried) "Does that mean-" (his arm was grabbed by Krader)

Krader: (psychotic laughter) "That it. You finally did it."

Flippy: (nervous and confused) "Did what?"

Krader: (more psychotic laughter) "You have finally awoken the the Beast." (laughs)

Flippy: "Who's the beast?"

This made Krader revert to Kraber.

Kraber: "Me!" (moves his hand at Flippy, but his Krader side manages to restrain his Kraber side, causing Kraber to breathing heavily and instead punches a nearby tree; reverts to Krader)

Krader: "You need to run..." (psychotic laughter; reverts to Kraber)

Kraber: (his eyes start glowing as he screeches angrily) "NOW!"

Flippy screams and begins to run for his life as the flipped-out Cragsters leader chased him. Flippy ran past a police officer who is a Generic Tree Friend as the police officer saw the insane Cragster coming.

Police Officer: "Freeze, sir!" (steps in front of Kraber with a taser in his hand) "Please, don't make me do this!"

The police officer fires his taser at Kraber. Electricity crackles as Kraber seems finally subdued. But then he rises up, pull the taser electrodes from himself, then grabs the officer and stares with a deathly apparition of souls in his soulless yellow eyes. Kraber's stare cause the officer to literally die of fright. Kraber then drops the officer's body and continues to chase Flippy while destroying half the town.

Flippy: (scared) "What do you want from me?!"

Kraber: "Me want my vengeance! You put Seismo and Shuff in comas after you separated their Mix, and now you PAY!"

Flippy stared in realization that Fliqpy had attacked Seismo and Shuff, who are revealed to be mixed up. Flippy felt guilty and wanted to reason with him, but Kraber pounced on him and grabs him by the collar.

Kraber: (raises his fist) "Any last words before me-"

Flippy: (worried) "Stop doing this! You've got a serious problem."

Kraber: "No me haven't!"

Flippy: "You're rampaging across Happy Tree Town and going ballistic."

Kraber: "Because it all your fault, not to mention your evil side who get activated everytime war-related stuff happens."

Flippy: " I know, but I haven't flipped out recently since before the grenade incident with your friends, who I realized was a Mix this entire time. I have been controlling my Post Traumatic Stress Disorder recently and maybe you should too if you can learn to forgive and forget. What do you say?"

Then Kraber reverts back to Krader.

Krader: (sad) "Fine, me forgive you..." (switches to Kraber)

Kraber: "But I don't!" (switches to Krader)

Krader: "Me hate to tell you this, but it just that..." (sheds tear) "...after what you did to Seismo and Shuff..." (swtiches to Kraber)

Kraber: "Me kill you!" (switches to Krader)

Krader: (cries silently) "...me no think me wanna forget." (switches to Kraber)

Kraber: "And neither will me!" (switches to Krader)

Krader: "You see, the Beast only give mercy to Cragsters only, especially Seismo and Shuff..." (switches to Kraber)

Kraber: (coldly) "Who you deliberately ATTACKED!" (switches to Krader)

Krader: "Because me no wanna hurt my own tribemates."

Flippy: (nervous) "I understand, but-"

Krader: "But since you no, Cragster..." (switches to Kraber)

Kraber: (angry) "MERCY IS OFF THE TABLE!" (switches to Krader)

Krader: "...You no deserve mercy and the Beast shows no mercy to anyone who did something horrible to any Cragster, especially Seismo and Shuff. They almost died and me no there to save them. It may be my fault, but..." (switches to Kraber)

Kraber: "Me blame you!" (switches to Krader)

Krader: "That why me have to avenge them. Me sorry, but..." (cries)

Flippy: (worried) "But what?!"

Krader: "Me had no choice..." (switches to Kraber)

Kraber: (coldly) "Me see you in Hell."

Flippy: (shocked and scared) "No! Wait! What are you doing?!"

Meanwhile, Seismo and Shuff were both at the hospital as they awoke from their comas.

Seismo and Shuff: (puzzled) "Huh?"

Seismo: "What happened?"

Shuff: "Me not remember. Last time we were conscious is that-"

Krader's voice (off-screen): _"Guys!"_

Seismo and Shuff turned to see a hallucination of Krader as a ghost. He was ghostly white with hints of teal, his eyes are dark teal with light teal pupils, his legs are ghostly and light teal, he carried chains all over his body, a wore a white robe and he is giving out a white glow.

Seismo and Shuff: (shocked) "Krader?!"

Shuff: (puzzled) "What happened to you?!"

Seismo: (nervous) "Are you dead?!"

Ghost/Hallucination!Krader: _"Me no dead, guys..."_ (ghostly voice) _"Me hallucination! Wooooooo!"_ (normal voice) _"Anyway, real me had flipped out again! This time, he killing someone!"_

Seismo and Shuff: (shocked) "WHAT?!"

Ghost/Hallucination!Krader: _"He wanted revenge all because you were in comas."_

Shuff: (confused) "We in comas?"

Ghost/Hallucination!Krader: _"You have to find and snap him out of it before he kill more people!"_

Seismo: (nervous) "But what if we too scared to do it?"

Without warning, Ghost/Hallucination!Krader then transformed into a ghostly demonic entity of Kraber with redness instead of his shades of teal, glowing red flipped-out eyes that are bloodshot, sharp fangs behind his bucked teeth, demonic claws as fingers on his hands, demonic wings, horns and tail, a snake-like tongue and a blood red aura around him. He flew towards Seismo and Shuff with a glare on his face as he lets out an eerie sonic scream, scaring the two Cragsters.

Seismo and Shuff: (screaming in terror; hugging each other while whimpering) "Please no hurt us!"

Ghost/Demonic/Hallucination!Kraber: _"Then you better hurry up..."_ (dark souless tone) _"...or else me haunt you for all eternity!"_ (disappears into a puff of red smoke)

Seismo and Shuff: (salutes) "Yes, sir!"

As Seismo and Shuff left the hospital, they searched for their leader around the almost destroyed town.

Seismo: "Hurry, Shuff, we gotta find Krader or else he haunt us forever!"

Shuff: "Which strange because he suppose to show us Cragsters mercy."

Suddenly, two Cragsters heard the sound of punching and kicking, as well as the sound of Kraber's psychotic laughter and Krader's agonizing crying mixed together. Meanwhile...

Flippy: (whimpering) "Please... stop..."

But it was too late, Kraber punched Flippy so hard, knocking him straight into the ground and breaking his neck. As Flippy layed dead, Kraber breathed heavily and chuckled wickedly. When Seismo and Shuff arrived, they saw what Krader had done in shock.

Seismo and Shuff: "Krader!"

Shuff: "What did you do?!"

Kraber: (turning to see Seismo and Shuff) "Me tell you what me did..." (switches to Krader)

Krader: (sheds tears) "Me... avenged you!" (cries and hugs Seismo and Shuff)

This made Seismo and Shuff confused.

Seismo: "You killed him just to avenge us?"

Shuff: (concerned) "That cold."

Krader had reverted back to Kraber as he glared at Seismo and Shuff.

Kraber: "Nomixel should know about my Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, got it? So unless you want me to haunt you both in your dreams forever, TELL NO ONE!"

Seismo and Shuff: (screaming in terror; hugging each other while whimpering) "We promise!"

Kraber: (coldly) "Good. You lucky me no wanna kill other Cragsters..." (switches to Krader)

Krader: (sheds tears) "...especially you guys because you my tribemates."

Seismo and Shuff: (relieved) "Aw, Krader." (hugging Krader)

Shuff: (confused) "But what we do about him?" (points at Flippy's corpse)

Krader: (sighs) "I guess me got some explaining to do."

Later, the Cragster leader explained to the Tree Friends and apologized for the violent rampage and for what he did to Flippy and they forgived him. They understand Krader's problem in a a forgiving way and would like to hear more about Mixels, cubits, mixing and murping. They already know about the Max part earlier. So, when Seismo and Shuff did the same Mix from earlier as an example of mixing, the Tree Friends seemed impressed.

Seismo/Shuff Mix: "Thank you!"

Krader: "Luckily, me brought rainbow cubit with me." (holds out rainbow cubit)

A mime deer named Mime arrives and touches the rainbow cubit Krader was holding and nothing happened, so he lets go of.

Krader: "Plus, only Mixels use cubit to mix or maybe murp."

Voice (off-screen): (angry tone) "KRADER!"

Krader and the Seismo/Shuff Mix turned around to see an angry Teslo arriving alongside Flain, Kuffs and other Mixels that were looking for them.

Teslo: "What's thizzzzzzz I hear about you, Seismo and Shuff in thizzzzzzz unsafe environment?!"

Krader: "Teslo, can we talk about this later? Me explaining to colorful animals about mixing."

Teslo: "No, I wanna talk about *bzzzzzzzzzt* NOW!"

Flain: (to Teslo) "Teslo, let me handle this." (to Krader; concerned) "My Cragster compadre, the truth of it is you have been missing all day. This town doesn't seem safe because I heard that there are many deaths in here. Just give me the cubit and come with us." (grabs the rainbow cubit and tries to take it from Krader)

 ** _MURP!_**

Unfortunately, the Flain/Krader Murp (from the episodes "Murp" and "Snow Half Pipe") was formed.

Flain/Krader Murp: (laughs stupidly) "Murp."

Seismo/Shuff Mix: (pointing at the Flain/Krader Murp) "This rather strange and unusual display is example of murp. And me surprised murp not on fire." (the mix demixed)

Teslo: (glaring at Seismo and Shuff) "You too got some explaining to do.l

Seismo and Shuff: (worried) "Uh-oh."

Kuffs: (picks up the Flain/Krader Murp) "Alright, sir. You're coming with us."

Flain/Krader Murp: "Murp. Murp." (laughs stupidly)

Before all the Mixels left Happy Tree Town, Seismo and Shuff waved goodbye to the Tree Friends as they waved back. Later, the three Cragsters explained everything other Mixels except for Krader's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (because it's supposed to be a Cragster's secret) and the heinous destruction and murder that Krader had committed. However of the Mixels were suspicious of Krader and his secret evil alter ego, Evil Krader a.k.a. Kraber lately, yet Krader didn't seem to notice, neither do any other Cragsters.

* * *

 **The end?**

* * *

 **There is nothing to fear but fear itself.**


End file.
